Uldaman
古代の巨人族によって建造された宝物庫である Uldaman は長きに渡り地下深く眠りについていた。 :この忘れ去られた宝物庫は、時を同じくして巨人達によって創造されたと噂される失敗作 Trogg 族と共に、近年 Dwarf 達の手により眠りから目覚めることになった。 :この宝物庫の奥深くには、Dwarf 族創造の秘密が記録されているディスクが存在されると噂されている。 :このディスクを狙い、Ragnaros の下僕である Dark Iron Dwarf 族が Uldaman 侵略に着手している。 :しかしそのディスクを手中に収めることは容易ではない。 :最深部では巨大の石像の守護者 Arcaedas と数多くの生きた石像によって厳重に守られているからだ。 解説 * Quest の途中で、首都に報告に戻る必要があるので、何度か攻略する必要があります。 * Instance の中に、Master Enchanter（Annora）が隠れています。TBC を導入していれば Shattrath City の Enchanter で代用可能。 MAP & BOSS Quest Alliance / Horde共通 30 Hardened Shells (Thousand Needles:Wizzle Brassbolts 78.77) *亀系を倒しHardened Tortoise Shellを9枚集めてくる 30 Salt Flat Venom (Thousand Needles:Wizzle Brassbolts) *サソリ系を倒しSalty Scorpid Venomを6個集めてくる 35 Martek the Exiled (Thousand Needles:Wizzle Brassbolts) *BadlandsのMartek the Exiledへ手紙(Fizzle Brassbolts' Letter)を届ける 39 Indurium (Badlands:Martek the Exiled) *Trogg系を倒しIndurium Flakeを10個集めてくる 41 Keeping Pace (Thousand Needles:Pozzik) *Rizzle's plansを盗んでくる。外の歯車にイタズラをするとRizzleが移動します。 41 Rizzle's Schematics (Item:Rizzle's Plans) *Sample of Indurium OreをPozzikへ持っていく RRQ Indurium Ore (Thousand Needles:Pozzik) *UldamanでIndurium Oreを4つ掘ってくる。(Indurium OreはTrade可能) 36 Power Stones (Dungeon) (Badlands/中央:Rigglefuzz) *Dentrium Power Stone8つとAn'Alleum Power Stone8つを集めてくる(Drop:Dwarf系)、入り口付近でも出る Alliance 37 Ironband Wants You! (Ironforge:Prospector Stormpike) *Loch ModanのProspector Ironbandと話す。 38 Find Agmond (Loch Modan:Prospector Ironband) *Badlands中央付近でAgmondを探す。 42 Murdaloc (Badlands:Battered Dwarven Skeleton) *Murdaloc と Stonevault Bonesnapper 12匹倒し、Prospector Ironbandへ報告する。 38 Agmond's Fate (Dungeon) (Loch Modan:Prospector Ironband) *Carved Stone Urnを4つ持ってくる(Obj) 。 40 The Lost Dwarves (Dungeon) (Ironforge:Prospector Stormpike) *UldamanでBaelogを探す。 40 The Hidden Chamber (Dungeon) (Ironforge:Prospector Stormpike) *Baelog's Journalを読み、隠し部屋(Ironaya部屋)を調査してProspector Stormpikeへ報告する。 35 A Sign of Hope (Badlands/Obj:Crumpled Map) *Prospector Ryedolを探し、Grezが生きていることを伝える。 35 A Sign of Hope (Dungeon) (Badlands:Prospector Ryedol) *UldamanでHammertoe Grezを探してくる。 40 Amulet of Secrets (Dungeon) (Uldaman:Hammertoe Grez) *Hammertoe's Amuletを探してくる。(Drop:Magregan Deepshadow) 40 Prospect of Faith (Uldaman:Hammertoe Grez) *Prospector RyedolへHammertoe's Amuleを届ける。 40 Prospect of Faith (Badlands:Prospector Ryedol) *IronforgeのHistorian KarnikへHammertoe's Amuleを届ける。 40 Passing Word of a Threat (Ironforge:Historian Karnik) *IronforgeのAdvisor BelgrumへSealed Note to Advisor Belgrumを届ける。 40 Passing Word of a Threat (Ironforge:Advisor Belgrum) *Historian Karnikと話す。 40 An Ambassador of Evil (Ironforge:Historian Karnik) *Angor FortressでAmbassador Infernusを倒し腕輪(Ambassador Infernus' Bracer)をAdvisor Belgrumへ渡す。 45 The Lost Tablets of Will (Dungeon) (Ironforge:Advisor Belgrum) *Tablet of Willを探して持ってくる(Obj?)。 40 Solution to Doom (Dungeon) (Badlands/中央南:Theldurin the Lost) *The Sealed Hallの棺桶?の中からTablet of Ryun'ehを持ってくる。 40 To Ironforge for Yagyin's Digest (Badlands/中央南:Theldurin the Lost) *Sigil of the HammerをIronforgeのGerrig Bonegripへ持って行く。 44 The Star, the Hand and the Heart (Elite) (Ironforge:Gerrig Bonegrip) *下記のItemを集めてくる Star of Xil'yeh (Drop:Alterac Mountains:Grel'borg the Miser) Hand of Dagun (Drop:Dustwallow Marsh:Dagun the Ravenous) The Legacy Heart (Drop:Stranglethorn Vale:Mogh the Undying) 40 Forbidden Knowledge (Ironforge:Gerrig Bonegrip) *Theldurin the Lostへ本(Yagyin's Digest)を持って行く 39 Badlands Reagent Run (Loch Modan:Ghak Healtouch) *Buzzard Gizzard 5個 (Buzzard系がDrop) Crag Coyote Fang 10個 (Coyote系がDrop) Rock Elemental Shard 5個 (Rock Elemental系がDrop)を集めてくる 42 Uldaman Reagent Run (Dungeon) (Loch Modan:Ghak Healtouch) *Magenta Fungus Cap(キノコObj)を12個集めてくる (Instance内外) 43 Reclaimed Treasures (Dungeon) (Ironforge:Krom Stoutarm) *Krom Stoutarm's ChestからKrom Stoutarm's Treasureを持ってくる。 41 The Shattered Necklace (Dungeon) (Ironforge:Talvash del Kissel) *雑魚がDropするネックレス(Shattered Necklace)を持ってくる、入り口付近でも出るのでソロ可能 41 Lore for a Price (Dungeon) (Ironforge:Talvash del Kissel) *Silver Barを5本持ってくる。 42 Back to Uldaman (Dungeon) (Ironforge:Talvash del Kissel) *Paladinの死体を捜す、正面から入って右側(Hall of keepers)。 43 Find the Gems (Dungeon) (Uldaman:Remains of a Paladin) *Shattered Necklace Ruby (Dig Threeの Dwarfのバリケード内の箱) Shattered Necklace Sapphire (The Stone VaultのGrimlok) Shattered Necklace Topaz (Dig TwoのDwarf3人の近くにある壷)を集めてくる。 44 Restoring the Necklace (Dungeon) (Uldaman:Talvash's Scrying Bowl) *Shattered Necklace Power Source (最後のArchaedasからDrop)を持ってくる。 47 The Platinum Discs (Dungeon) (Uldaman/宝物庫Obj:The Discs of Norgannon) *ボス後のQuest、Lore Keeper of Norgannonの話しを聞く 47 The Platinum Discs (Dungeon) (Uldaman/宝物庫Obj:The Discs of Norgannon) *Miniature Platinum Discsを取り、IronforgeのHigh Explorer Magellasへ持って行く 47 The Platinum Discs (Thunder Bluff/Spirit Rise:Sage Truthseeker) *Reward VoucherをDinita Stonemantleへ持って行きRewardを受け取る。 Mage Only 40 Return to the Marsh (Ironforge/Mage Trainer:Bink) *Dustwallow MarshのTabethaと話す 40 The Infernal Orb (Dustwallow Marsh/中央の家:Tabetha) *Infernal Orb(Drop:DesolaceのBurning Blade Summoner)を持ってくる 40 The Exorcism (Dustwallow Marsh/中央の家:Tabetha) *Tabethaが召喚したDemon of the Orbを倒す(未確認) 40 Power in Uldaman (Dustwallow Marsh/中央の家:Tabetha) *Obsidian Power Source(Drop:裏口のObsidian Sentinel)を持ってくる(未確認) 40 Mana Surges (Dustwallow Marsh/中央の家:Tabetha) *Mana Surgeを12匹倒す(未確認) 40 Celestial Power (Dustwallow Marsh/中央の家:Tabetha) *Rewardsを受け取る？ Horde 40 Solution to Doom (Dungeon) (Badlands/中央南:Theldurin the Lost) *The Sealed Hallの棺桶?の中からTablet of Ryun'ehを持ってくる 40 To the Undercity for Yagyin's Digest (Badlands/中央南:Theldurin the Lost) *Sigil of the HammerをUndercityのKeeper Bel'dugurへ持って行く 44 The Star, the Hand and the Heart (Elite) (The Undercity/The Apothecarium:Keeper Bel'dugur 53.54) *以下ののItemを集めてくるStar of Xil'yeh (Drop:Alterac Mountains:Grel'borg the Miser),Hand of Dagun (Drop:Dustwallow Marsh:Dagun the Ravenous),The Legacy Heart (Drop:Stranglethorn Vale:Mogh the Undying) 40 Forbidden Knowledge (The Undercity:Keeper Bel'dugur) *Theldurin the Lostへ本(Yagyin's Digest)を持って行く 39 Badlands Reagent Run (Badlands/Kargath:Jarkal Mossmeld) *Buzzard Gizzard 5個 (Buzzard系がDrop) Crag Coyote Fang 10個 (Coyote系がDrop) Rock Elemental Shard 5個 (Rock Elemental系がDrop)を集めてくる 42 Uldaman Reagent Run (Dungeon) (Badlands/Kargath:Jarkal Mossmeld) *Magenta Fungus Cap(キノコObj)を12個集めてくる (Instance内外) 43 Reclaimed Treasures (Dungeon) (The Undercity/Trade Quarter Bat乗り場:Patrick Garrett) *South Common Hallの箱からGarrett's family treasureを持ってくる 41 Necklace Recovery (Dungeon) (Orgrimmar/The Drag:Dran Droffers) *雑魚がDropするネックレス(Shattered Necklace)を持ってくる、入り口付近でも出るのでソロ可能 41 Necklace Recovery, Take 2 (Dungeon) (Orgrimmar/The Drag:Dran Droffers) *Paladinの死体を捜す、正面から入って右側(Hall of keepers) 42 Translating the Journal (Dungeon) (Uldaman:Remains of a Paladin) *KargathのJarkal Mossmeldと話す 　　　　 42 Translating the Journal (Dungeon) (Badlands/Kargath:Jarkal Mossmeld) *Jarkal Mossmeldへ本(Untranslated Journal)を渡す 44 Find the Gems and Power Source (Dungeon) (Badlands/Kargath:Jarkal Mossmeld) *以下のItemを集めてくる Shattered Necklace Ruby (Dig Threeの Dwarfのバリケード内の箱) Shattered Necklace Sapphire (The Stone VaultのGrimlok) Shattered Necklace Topaz (Dig TwoのDwarf3人の近くにある壷) Shattered Necklace Power Source (最後のArchaedas) 　　　　　　 44 Deliver the Gems (Badlands/Kargath:Jarkal Mossmeld) *OrgrimmarのDran Droffersへ袋(Necklace and Gem Salvage)を持って行く 44 Necklace Recovery, Take 3 (Dungeon) (Orgrimmar/The Drag:Dran Droffers) *Jarkal Mossmeldと話す 47 The Platinum Discs (Dungeon) (Uldaman/宝物庫Obj:The Discs of Norgannon) *ボス後のQuest、Lore Keeper of Norgannonの話しを聞く 47 The Platinum Discs (Dungeon) (Uldaman/宝物庫Obj:The Discs of Norgannon) *Miniature Platinum Discsを取り、Thunder BluffのSage Truthseeker(34.46)へ持って行く 47 The Platinum Discs (Thunder Bluff/Spirit Rise:Sage Truthseeker) *Reward VoucherをBena Winterhoof(46.33)へ持って行きRewardを受け取る。 Mage Only 40 Return to the Marsh (Mage Trainer?:?) *Dustwallow MarshのTabethaと話す 40 The Infernal Orb (Dustwallow Marsh/中央の家:Tabetha) *直接このQuestからスタートできる模様　Infernal Orb(Drop:DesolaceのBurning Blade Summoner)を持ってくる 40 The Exorcism (Dustwallow Marsh/中央の家:Tabetha) *Tabethaが召喚したDemon of the Orbを倒す 40 Power in Uldaman (Dustwallow Marsh/中央の家:Tabetha) *Obsidian Power Source(Drop:裏口のObsidian Sentinel)を持ってくる(未確認) 40 Mana Surges (Dustwallow Marsh/中央の家:Tabetha) *Mana Surgeを12匹倒す(未確認) 40 Celestial Power (Dustwallow Marsh/中央の家:Tabetha) *Rewardsを受け取る？ de:Uldaman en:Uldaman es:Uldaman fr:Uldaman hu:Uldaman pt-br:Uldaman